The invention relates in particular to the domain of arrangements for guiding or steering projectiles (self-propelled or non-self-propelled), or missiles, and relates to a method and associated device for steering a projectile, such as, for example, a shell, a bullet, or a missile.
A craft flying in the atmosphere can be steered, in particular, by deployment of airfoils or by operation of a pyrotechnic device, for example.
The main drawback of airfoils lies in their deployment, which involves considerable force that increases proportionally with the speed of the craft, and resistance of the device to the very high pressures encountered at supersonic speeds. Moreover, this type of steering requires a long reaction time which may be a major drawback if the craft is spin-stabilized. The main drawback in steering a flying craft by the operation of a pyrotechnic device is that the pyrotechnic device can operate only once.